jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jolyne Cujoh/Gallery
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Chapter Covers Chapter 595.jpg|SO Chapter 1 Chapter 596.jpg|SO Chapter 2 Chapter 597.jpg|SO Chapter 3 Chapter 598.jpg|SO Chapter 4 Chapter 599.jpg|SO Chapter 5 Chapter 600.jpg|SO Chapter 6 Chapter 601.jpg|SO Chapter 7 Chapter 602.jpg|SO Chapter 8 Chapter 603.jpg|SO Chapter 9 Chapter 604.jpg|SO Chapter 10 Chapter 605.jpg|SO Chapter 11 Chapter 607.jpg|SO Chapter 13 Chapter 608.jpg|SO Chapter 14 Chapter 609.jpg|SO Chapter 15 Chapter 610.jpg|SO Chapter 16 Chapter 611.jpg|SO Chapter 17 Chapter 614.jpg|SO Chapter 20 Chapter 616.jpg|SO Chapter 22 Chapter 620.jpg|SO Chapter 26 Chapter 621.jpg|SO Chapter 27 Chapter 622.jpg|SO Chapter 28 Chapter 623.jpg|SO Chapter 29 Chapter 627.jpg|SO Chapter 33 Chapter 628.jpg|SO Chapter 34 Chapter 630.jpg|SO Chapter 36 Chapter 633.jpg|SO Chapter 39 Chapter 634.jpg|SO Chapter 40 Chapter 635.jpg|SO Chapter 41 Chapter 636.jpg|SO Chapter 42 Chapter 641.jpg|SO Chapter 47 Chapter 645.jpg|SO Chapter 51 Chapter 648.jpg|SO Chapter 54 Chapter 649.jpg|SO Chapter 55 Chapter 650.jpg|SO Chapter 56 Chapter 659.jpg|SO Chapter 65 Chapter 660.jpg|SO Chapter 66 Chapter 665.jpg|SO Chapter 71 Chapter 666.jpg|SO Chapter 72 Chapter 670.jpg|SO Chapter 76 Chapter 671.jpg|SO Chapter 77 Chapter 672.jpg|SO Chapter 78 Chapter 674.jpg|SO Chapter 80 Chapter 676.jpg|SO Chapter 82 Chapter 682.jpg|SO Chapter 88 Chapter 686.jpg|SO Chapter 92 Chapter 687.jpg|SO Chapter 93 Chapter 691.jpg|SO Chapter 97 Chapter 692.jpg|SO Chapter 98 Chapter 693.jpg|SO Chapter 99 Chapter 694.jpg|SO Chapter 100 Chapter 695.jpg|SO Chapter 101 Chapter 705.jpg|SO Chapter 111 Chapter 707.jpg|SO Chapter 113 Chapter 709.jpg|SO Chapter 115 Chapter 713.jpg|SO Chapter 119 Chapter 714.jpg|SO Chapter 120 Chapter 720.jpg|SO Chapter 126 Chapter 721.jpg|SO Chapter 127 Chapter 724.jpg|SO Chapter 130 Chapter 726.jpg|SO Chapter 132 Chapter 732.jpg|SO Chapter 138 Chapter 734.jpg|SO Chapter 140 Chapter 735.jpg|SO Chapter 141 Chapter 736.jpg|SO Chapter 142 Chapter 738.jpg|SO Chapter 144 Chapter 741.jpg|SO Chapter 147 Chapter 745.jpg|SO Chapter 151 Chapter 746.jpg|SO Chapter 152 Chapter 747.jpg|SO Chapter 153 Manga jolyne-mug-shot.jpg|Mug shot Jolyneemblem.jpg|Jolyne's emblem JolyneFFAppearance.png|Jolyne's appearance Look 1 (Skirt and Boots) File:Jolyne_costume_1.jpg|Composite image of outfits 1 and 3-4 Jolyne so v04 010.png|Jolyne with Stone Free oIyBu.png|Demonstrating international defiant gestures So color v05 032.png Jolyne 1.png Jolyne close.png Jolyne eyes.png Jolynedeath.jpg|Death Illustrations Jolyne.jpg 126493.jpg Volume 64.jpg|SO Volume 1 Volume 65.jpg|SO Volume 2 Volume 66.jpg|SO Volume 3, with Jotaro Volume 67.jpg|SO Volume 4, flanked by F.F. and Ermes Volume 68.jpg|SO Volume 5 Volume 70.jpg|SO Volume 7 Volume 72.jpg|SO Volume 9 Volume 77.jpg|SO Volume 14 Volume 79.jpg|SO Volume 16, with Jotaro Volume 80.jpg|SO Volume 17 Spur8.jpg Spur4.jpg Spur3.jpg Spur2.jpg Spur1.jpg Spur1a.jpg Spur5.jpg Spur6.jpg Spur7.jpg Video Games Jolyne ASB.jpg|Illustration for All Star Battle jolyneA.jpg|Jolyne Costume A in All Star Battle Jolyne D.jpg|Jolyne Costume D in All Star Battle Jolyne E.jpg|Jolyne Costume E in All Star Battle Jolyne F.jpg|Jolyne Costume F in All Star Battle irenejjasb.png|Irene costume in All Star Battle 6jln.png|All Star Battle concept art Other Jolyneb11.jpg|Figurine Jolyne Anime OP1.png|Jolyne's manga screenshot appear in JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ JolyneStoneFree AnimePartIOP1.png|Jolyne and Stone Free's manga screenshot appear in JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ "I am Jolyne Cujoh!" PartIAnime OP1.png|Jolyne decied run away from the prison's manga screenshot appear in JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ Category:Galleries